


In the Early Winter Morning

by Imawriteritswhatido



Series: Shallura Family Digest [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, But can also be taken as canon, But nothing too raunchy, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/pseuds/Imawriteritswhatido
Summary: Just a short sweet moment between two lovers one chilly morning. Enjoy
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shallura Family Digest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	In the Early Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synergetic_Prose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/gifts).



Cuddling was nice.

The whole universe knew cuddling was nice.

Well, not the whole universe, but enough people to make a valid point of it. And Allura was one of those people.

Earth winters could be so cold, especially since she’d found out that snow was cold to the touch and required her to wear extra layers of clothing, so cuddling up to someone like Shiro was always a bonus on a cold winter’s night.

Or perhaps she should say “cold winter’s morning?” The clock on the bedside read 6:02. And according to Pidge and Hunk, sunrise would be coming very soon.

Well, the sun could wait on her a few minutes. She wasn’t going anywhere on this cold snowy morning. And if she asked nicely, she knew Shiro wouldn’t be going anywhere, either.

Allura looked up at him.

His face was relaxed, not intense or pensive like she’d seen him so many times before. Instead, he wore an expression of peaceful slumber, his breathing even and steady.

Allura smiled.

A little sleeping in never did anyone any harm. She crawled up and placed a delicate kiss on his chin. Shiro stirred.

“It’s only me,” she said gently.

Without opening his eyes, Shiro smiled and moved so he was holding her in his arms. He always gave the best hugs (people with big arms always did. That was another fact enough people in the universe knew to make a valid point).

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Early enough for us to sleep in.” she said.

“Really?”

Allura laid her head down on his chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.

“Really,” she said, “and there’s snow everywhere. You know how dangerous that stuff can be.”

“I don’t know if falling into a snowdrift that comes up to your waist counts as dangerous.”

“It is when it’s cold.”

“All snow is cold.”

“Exactly.”

Shiro chuckled.

“Alright, but what about breakfast?”

“What about breakfast in bed?”

Shiro finally opened his eyes, a smile turning up the edges as he looked down at her.

“Actual breakfast in bed or special breakfast in bed.”

“Actual breakfast,” Allura said, “I don’t feel like special breakfast this morning.”

“What a shame,” Shiro said, reaching up to cup her cheek, “but I pancakes are just as good.”

Allura wrinkled her nose.

“They won’t be your pancakes, will they?” she asked, “I don’t think the kitchen can survive another round of “Shiro’s breakfast.”

“I was doing fine before I greased the griddle.”

Allura laughed.

“Hunk banned you from the castle’s kitchen for a reason, you know.”

“I can make sandwiches.”

Allura smiled and played with the tuft of silver hair on his forehead.

“Why don’t we order some take-out?”

Shiro’s left eyebrow rose. “For breakfast?”

Allura hummed a yes.

“Is anything open right now?”

“There’s a diner that serves breakfast all day in town?”

Allura frowned.

“But that would mean getting out of bed.”

“But they make everything from scratch.”

Allura smiled mischievously.

“In that case…”

With painful and practiced slowness, Allura put a chaste kiss onto her lover’s lips, before sliding out of bed and stretching, conscious of Shiro’s appreciative gaze on her figure, dressed in a sleepshirt that came down to her thighs.

“I think I’ll take a shower before we go. Do you think Hunk can come by and make Alfie and Junie breakfast?”

As she walked to the bedroom door, she turned and gave Shiro her best set of bedroom eyes.

“Are you coming?”

Shiro gave a wry smile, his head propped up on his fist and the covers down enough to give her a good view of his chest.

“I thought you didn’t feel like special breakfast?”

“I think I need a little motivation to get out the door and into the cold. And I need help shampooing my hair if we want to be out the door soon.”

Shiro climbed out of bed and followed after her.

“Don’t worry,” he said, taking her hand before they reached the bathroom door, “we’ll be quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave kudos


End file.
